Portable communication devices, such as two-way radios, and associated radio accessories typically utilize rotary controls for controlling radio functionality. For example rotary knobs provide a user interface for such features as volume, channel change, and the like. Within the public safety environment, traditional rotary controls utilize a rigid shaft mounted on a control surface of the portable radio. However, these rigid shaft mounted knobs may be susceptible to inadvertent actuation. Clothing and other surfaces may contribute to inadvertent actuation. For example, gloved operation of a rotary control may inadvertently actuate another nearby rotary control. When a portable radio is worn inside clothing, such as a police vest or turncoat, the radio control knobs may not be readily accessible. Space constraints associated with portable radios also pose a concern in that close, fixed proximity rigid controls on a radio control top may compromise access and usability. Fixed rotary controls may also be subject to damage upon impact when dropped.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved rotary control for a portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.